The use of commercials interspersed within television programs for marketing products is well known. However, such interruptions are generally perceived as annoying by viewers and, if a particular product of interest to a viewer is advertised in a commercial, the viewer will likely wait until the program is finished before further investigating this product, generally by calling a provided toll-free telephone number on a landline or mobile telephone. From the standpoint of product sales, the time delay often equates to lost sales since the viewer may no longer have an interest in the product.
Further, since the content of the commercials is determined by the advertisers, the viewer has no control over what products appear during the commercials and, in fact, may not have any interest in these products. By contrast, however, the viewer is interested in the contents of the viewer-selected program, and potentially has an interest in obtaining information concerning products related to that program.
Many products are advertised on the Internet, but unlike television commercials, advertisements displayed on a website appear on the video receiver simultaneously with the sought-after information, and do not generally prevent the viewer from viewing this information. If a viewer is interested in an advertisement, purchase may readily be achieved. Since the time spent by television viewers is generally large, TV commercials are very effective for marketing products and services.